Fireflight's First's
by Bumblebee's Girl
Summary: Introducing Fireflight. oneshots i hope  of my fav Flyer growing up!


Inspiration comes at the most unusual times! It's taken me about 3 hours to write this (including restarting twice!) in the dead of night. But once i started i couldn't stop! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Im not to good at grammar!

So this is Fireflight and his 'First's!" And First up is Introduction!

Disclaimer: Would love to, but don't... blagh blagh blagh! ;o)

"Starfire! He's so beautiful! Congratulations!"

"Congratulations! Starfire and Skydive"

"Well Done! He's Gorgeous!"

"To the New Spark!"

"The NEW SPARK!"

The praises and High Grade toasts were coming from all directions as Starfire and Skydive introduced their 2 orn old sparkling to the rest of the Autobot team for the first time.

"Thank you everyone!" the new creators thanked their friends and colleagues as they passed thought the room. The new sparkling securely wrapped up in his carriers arms, stirred slightly as the noise and cheers brought the small flyers processor online. Baby blue optics powered up, looking up at his creators a trill of excitement left the little ones voice box as recognition began to register in his processor.

"Hello Sparkling!" Starfire cooed down at her son, bringing her nasal plates down to rub against the petit grey face. More thrill's and squeaks followed the action, to the femme it was the most beautiful thing in the world, as small servo's reached towards her face plates and lips.

Skydive smiled as a never ending feeling of love flowed thought his spark as he watched his mate kiss their son.

"You can't keep calling him sparkling all the time!" came the voice of the Commanding Medical Officer "He needs a name!"

"We know Ratchet! And we have one!" Starfire looked up to her mentor, before turning to her mate.

"We've decided on Fireflight!" Skydive answered, stroking his servo across the small helm, which purred in response.

"To FIREFLIGHT!"

The cheer was louder than before, startling the small occupant. "Shhhh Shhh Shhh Fireflight!" Starfire cooed, placing the sparking upon her shoulder and rocking to calm her baby down.

"Sorry 'Star!" came the immediate responses from the group. They hadn't meant to make the sparkling cry.

"That's ok, SkyDive Maybe we should go back to quarters? It's almost time to feed 'Flight" Starfire said to her mate, the sparkling sobs turning into a sucking sound which the parents and come to associate with the sparkling getting hungry.

Thanking the group once more, where no doubt there would be more High Grade drunk to celebrate the sparklings arrival, SkyDive escorted his family down towards the living quarters of the Autobot base.

Skydive immediately headed towards the kitchen to make the sparkling's bottle while Starfire headed to the new nursery with her precious cargo, cooing and clicking to distract the young spark while his dinner was being made, taking a seat in the new rocking chair.

"Here!" Skydive handed over the bottle of specially formulated Energon to his mate, smiling as she carefully arranged their son in her arms, who latched on to the bottle and began to drink with vigour.

Kneeling down in front of his mate, Skydive placed a servo on his son's helm. "Thank you!" he whispered to his mate looking up into her servos, "Thank you for my son!"

"Well i did have some help! I can't take all the credit!" she smiled, gently taking the bottle from her son's mouth, a protesting kneeing coming from the small autobot as he was placed on her shoulder to help his dinner go down, before returning to finish the rest.

"I know! But Thank you all the same!" he came up to kiss his beautiful mate, only for a squawk and thrill to stop him. Looking down a set of accusing optics was staring up at the two adults.

"Look! He's got the Starfire glare down to perfection!" laughed the big mech, taking his son into his arms and pointing a finger down at the little mech. "Now listen here microchip! I was here first! And I can kiss your carrier whenever I want to!" The sparkling's optics never leaving the waging digit, before grabbing it with small servo's and stuffing it in his mouth.

"I think that's an 'In your dreams response!'" Starfire giggled as a large yawn came out of nowhere from her son. Skydive chucked before bringing the sparkling up for a kiss on his forehead and padding over to the crib and placing the now recharging sparkling down for the night.

Starfire walked over next to her mate, placing an arm around him. Both watching their miracle recharge.


End file.
